


Orange Waves

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Picnic, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Orange Waves

It's a cool autumn night, and the sunset is glinting off of the waves as they crash over the nearly empty beach, flowing up close to the edge of the picnic blanket.

Richard wishes he had a camera to capture the moment; orange-tinted water framing James, in stark contrast to the bright white of his hair.

James reaches up to brush said hair away from his eyes- the wind is starting to blow faster than either of them had expected- then looks over his shoulder.

"Something interesting behind me?" James asks.

Richard shakes his head. "Not as interesting as you."


End file.
